


Homecoming

by metamorcy



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, NO DEATHS, Nibelheim, Nibelheim isn't a pleasent place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metamorcy/pseuds/metamorcy
Summary: A car failure after a mission leaves Cloud and his four boyfriends stranded near his hometown. He's not keen on returning there much to his boyfriends' desire to meet the family. ASGZC





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do things a little different since most tend to think of Cloud's mother as some endearing woman who would love her son regardless of what the norms of the town are. I wanted to do the opposite.

Cloud had thought of many different types of homecomings when returning to Nibelheim since leaving for Midgar, for SOLDIER. There had been many ideas, beliefs, and illusions regarding the matter and though it had been three years, they never quite stopped. It couldn't be helped considering the type of place his hometown is. In all honestly, he didn't want to go back. He never wanted to step back into that cursed place, to see anyone there, not even his old childhood friend whose promise had faded away with time. He loved his mother, he really did, but sometimes it wasn't worth the effort when it came to the confrontations and the disappointed stares he would receive in return. Even though they only communicated through letters, Cloud could just feel them. He didn't want to see the rest of the townspeople, the vacant displeased looks in their eyes, or their disgust directed towards him for simply existing. There was Tifa, his childhood friend and once crush, who had possibly been the only good thing about that place, but he had changed too much for things to be normal between them once more (much like their promise).

Midgar had transformed his life the moment he had stepped within its confines and it continued even afterwards. The city was the complete one eighty of what was considered normal in Nibelheim and was judged in a way for someone like him as _freedom_. He was happy in an odd but wonderful relationship with four other men (A stable fivesome. What was the possibilities of that?). He made his dream of joining SOLDIER (even if he was only in Third at this current time after struggling with the army), and the city had given him a few extremely close friends. It was a life he was proud of and clung to with all his strength. It was the total reverse compared to his horrid life in Nibelheim and he loved every second of it.

Still, that didn't mean he wanted to head back to that retched town with his boyfriends in tow for any reason.

"What's wrong, Spiky?" Zack, SOLDIER Second class, leaned over into the blond's personal space with the widest grin on his lips, purposefully nudging the youngest in their relationship. They were out in the wastelands after being sent out to exterminate a monster, trenching their way towards Nibelheim after their transport vehicle had suddenly broke down. The rural town had been the closest within walking distance and though the five men could have remained near the truck for pickup and camped outside, Angeal had spoken up in curiosity of Cloud's hometown.

"It's close by, right? Let's go visit." Angeal had meant well, not thinking much on the idea. "There's no harm and it'll probably take ShinRa about one to two days to pick us up anyway. It'll be good to visit the family, right?"

Cloud really loved Angeal for his kind, caring manner despite his rugged appearance. He had the best ideas when it came to certain matters and the blond had no doubt the idea would have been wonderful...if it had been anyone else. The thing is...as mentioned before, he didn't want to go to Nibelheim. He didn't want his lovers to see what was waiting there.

Zack blinked once, twice, and then again when he didn't receive a response from Cloud. Reaching over, he wrapped an arm around the blond's neck, dragging the other closer against his chest while being mindful of the weapons strapped to their backs. "Are you nervous or something? If you really don't want to go, we can head back to the truck."

Almost immediately, everyone's gazes turned towards the youngest, their steps slowing to a stop. Angeal had taken rear of the group, edging around the two to get a better read of Cloud's expression while Genesis raised a curious brow up in question. For once, the red head didn't speak up, letting the blond take his time to gather a response. His flaming red leather coat fluttered at the dry wind of the monotonous wasteland, standing out so obviously among the dreary browns, and yet that was exactly what Cloud loved about the passionate man. Sephiroth, who had taken the front, spun around with his hand resting on Masusume in case of sudden attacks, considering the vicious natures of the monsters in the area. His long silver hair twirled in the wind from its force, flying out behind him like a pale sheet, twirling wildly in a perfect fashion that could only belong to the General.

Cloud sighed heavily, shoulders slumping in defeat. He didn't want to explain anything, not really. He knew he should prepare his lovers for what was there waiting in Nibelheim, but it was better they found out for themselves. That and he was absolutely terrified. It wasn't always painless to believe or understand the people there. Standing slightly straighter, despite the extra weight on his neck from Zack, he shook his head and peered up at his lovers. He did, after all, have them by his side. It would be fine with them, he kept telling himself. Giving a small smile, he broke the silence. "No, it's okay. We can head there."

"You sure?" Angeal spoke up this time, arms folded neatly against his chest as his eyes shined with concern. "We won't force you, you know."

"Is there something in particular you don't like about your hometown?" Sephiroth gradually relaxed and though his expression didn't reflect his emotions, his tone of voice did. The other four knew that Sephiroth lacked greatly in social ethnicity and had carefully adjusted to his cold state while, at the same time, cracking it vigilantly. It had taken months, but the difference to when they first met the General of ShinRa to now was almost a complete one-eighty. He was relaxed, cuddly, endearing, and an absolute sweetheart. People didn't expect that from the so-called cold-hearted man but his lovers were the ones that deserved all the warm attention from him.

Cloud almost wanted to speak up about everything that existed in Nibelheim before stopping his words. Instead, he said. "Something like that. Nibelheim isn't...kind to outsiders or to those that don't fit the norm there."

Genesis huffed loudly at that admission, almost like he was disappointed. He raised his arms up like he was going to shrug, grinning arrogantly. "We don't have to stay there long. Just enough to visit the area, check on your mother, and get some rest after our long pointless mission that we were all forced to go on by some idiot back at central." He snorted at that as if he already knew which idiot it is. "Then we can kindly tell them that they can go fuck themselves as we leave."

"Genesis!" Angeal looked scandalized for a moment before rubbing his head into the palm of his hand in surrender. He knew better than to argue with his childhood friend.

Cloud, however, laughed. The idea didn't sound too bad when imagining it. No, he might actually enjoy it, especially if it was Genesis (whose theatrical drama was overdone like normal) that was in charge of the whole ordeal. It was clear that the tense atmosphere surrounding him had been promptly shattered by the Crimson Commander and the blond pulled away from Zack to hug the red head, the grin radiant on his lips. "Oh my god, that sounds like the absolute best."

Zack couldn't help but add his little two-bit. "Yeah, we'll unleash Genesis' fiery craziness upon your hometown. Not sure if it'll survive in the aftermath though."

"Guess if there's a report about this, we'll just have to leave it out or mislead Director Lazard." Sephiroth offered, already pondering the hidden documentation that would be required if an incident was to occur. Angeal had already surrendered to the wills of his lovers, having been with the other four long enough to know when to not bother. Still, if the hometown had been causing Cloud some grief... Well, it wouldn't be a problem to lend a small hand in the resulting destruction and chaos that followed.

And this right here was why Cloud loved his boyfriends with all his heart. With them at his side, he gathered his courage to proceed to Nibelheim.

* * *

"Well, if this isn't the most dreary town I've seen in a long time. Even Midgar and its slums are more colorful than this."

Cloud's lips twitched in response. He should have expected Genesis of all people to say something like that. The man, though thought crazed by the rest of population and known for his fiery temper, was an absolute mother hen when brought out, sometimes worse than Angeal.

"Really? I think it looks kinda cozy." And there was Zack, offering something a little more welcoming.

Still, despite the little responses, Cloud knew the harsh truth about this place. He had been the one to grow up here, after all.

Angeal decided to add in, "That's because you're used to places being like Barona and Midgar, Genesis. Zack's hometown, Gongaga, is similar to this, remember? Not every town is like what you're used to."

Sephiroth glanced around the little town once they had stepped into the center where the water tower resided. He had wisely kept his thoughts on the place to himself, remaining close to Cloud, who clearly didn't want to be here. The General had noticed the hesitation, but kept the detail to himself and pressed up close to the blond, keeping his youngest lover from skittering about nervously. Still, he eventually had to speak up, drawing everyone's attention to him. "It doesn't appear we're welcomed here."

The three warriors took that comment, processing it rapidly in their minds, before examining their surroundings thoroughly themselves. They donned a slight look of confusion when they finally noticed the way the townspeople were lingering along the inside of their homes and stores. Everyone was staring at them heatedly. There was a mixture of hate, distaste, and indifference in their eyes, the message radiating clear as day. Regardless, none of the townspeople stepped closer, keeping their distance from the group of five, and edged away when one of them attempted. There was no welcoming cheer or greeting, just harsh, suspicious glaring. The tension between the two groups was almost enough to get the SOLDIERs to automatically grasp the handles of their weapons as if prepared for a fight that could break out at any second. It was like they had stepped into enemy territory, similar to when they had gone to battle with Wutai.

Zack, hoping to diffuse the tension, took a step forward and gave a brilliantly large smile, one that most people couldn't resist back home. His attention focused on the closest person to them, a young male who had been leaning against the water tower. "Hey there, sorry to intru-" Before he even got to finish the rest of his words, the resident scattered, hastily running away as if the devil was on his heels. Zack could only stare in confusion, his right hand still raised up as a greeting before spinning to peer at his boyfriends, unsure on what to do next. He hadn't expected that at all, never being one to be pushed aside so bluntly.

Genesis snorted in amusement at the whole ordeal. His blue eyes glanced towards Cloud, stepping closer to the blond as if shielding him from the glares while Sephiroth slipped to the opposite. "You weren't kidding about this retched place. I can see why you left it to join SOLDIER at the first chance you got."

Zack and Angeal shuffled closer as well, not wanting to be separated as they continued to move through the streets, Cloud pointing out which direction to go from the center. Angeal narrowed his eyes slightly at an elderly couple, obviously whispering things amongst themselves. He couldn't quite make out their words even with his enhancements, but it didn't take much to figure out that it wasn't pleasant from their body language. "Are they always like this?"

"Yeah..." Cloud's voice was a little meek, slowly enclosing on himself. He had never liked his hometown and never will, and though he hated the way his people were treating his lovers, there was nothing much he could do. "It doesn't help that they hate ShinRa because of the reactor. We stand out as prime targets to them as SOLDIER."

"Hmm, I'm beginning to see why you didn't want us to come here." Genesis huffed, hands never leaving the handle of his rapier. He knew that he could easily take out every single person here without breaking a sweat, the populace being all unenhanced, but he didn't want to take any risks. Desperate people tended to throw surprises that were unfortunately unpleasant to deal with, the residents of Wutai being such individuals. "I can just feel the delightful love in the air." The bitter sarcasm turned into a heated glare when he caught a whisper of angered words between some folks. "I'm beginning to think my little parting idea will be much appreciated when we get out of here."

Despite the humor in those words, the other four kept their faces straight, eyes observant for any strange movement. It was moments later when they were halfway through the town, making it to the other side where the mountains began and where Cloud's mom lived, that a tumbling older man stumbled out towards them. Apparently, the mayor of the town had finally decided to emerge from his hiding spot. When glancing a little ways back, hiding behind a door frame, Cloud could spot the mayor's daughter and childhood friend, Tifa. His once crush remained frozen where she was, uncertain on what to do. She wanted to head out and greet the group, only hesitating because of her father's orders.

Sephiroth decided to take the lead in this one, considering he was the most well-known of the group, Angeal backing him up on the left. Genesis remained with Cloud and Zack a few feet away, wanting to let the more reserved two handle the situation. They all knew about Genesis' little tendency to mock those he didn't like, so it was simply safer to keep him with the younger lovers, watching over them and keeping them in check.

Mr. Lockhart glanced uneasily between the two males, both towering over the unenhanced human by at least a foot of height. Still, the bitter sneer in those eyes weren't missed. "Welcome to Nibelheim. I'm the mayor here." The large bulky man peered between the two curiously, obviously filled with irritation. "If you don't mind me asking, what's ShinRa doing here? We never sent a request and last I heard, the reactor was working perfectly fine."

Sephiroth kept his face straight, though out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Genesis' lips twitching to speak up. Raising a hand, the silver-haired male offered peace (or what seemed like it as it was really for Genesis to remain in control). "No, it's nothing like that. We're not here for any official business. We were passing by when our vehicle stalled and this town was the closest."

The tension in the air seemed to decrease at that admission. "Ah, I see." The mayor huffed as he peered at the males before him. "Well, we have an inn. Can't say it's anything fancy since we don't generally receive visitors."

"No, that's alright. We actually have somewhere to go."

"Somewhere to go?" Mr. Lockhart almost snorted, eyes glancing between the two in disbelief. As if there was anyone in town that would be willing to take them in. Everyone here hated ShinRa, everyone, except for... The mayor took a closer look at the three individuals in the back, focusing immediately on the blond. Oh... He knew those spiky yellow locks and blue eyes anywhere. It didn't help that the mako glow in those blue orbs made them pop among the rest of the colors and though the clothes were different, there was no mistaking the person he had seen for most of his life. " _Strife_." The name was spoken almost like a curse, sneered out like it was a pathetic nothing.

Automatically, Cloud flinched, knowing he had been caught red-handed. He honestly saw it coming. This was a small town after all, and things just don't stay hidden long enough before it reared its ugly head. Sighing, he stepped forward, as if prepared to meet his maker. "Mayor Lockhart." His tone was kept neural, not wanting to stir up any trouble. "I figured I would see my mother while in town. It shouldn't be a problem and we'll be out of here once we get a ride to pick us up."

"Yes, Cloud's right. It's just for a day or two, nothing more." Angeal clued in, hoping to take some of the pressure off the blond. He didn't like the way the townspeople were eyeing his youngest lover and neither did the others from the way they remained attached to Cloud's hips. "So if you don't mind, we'll take our leave and will be out of your hair before you know it."

The mayor snorted, almost rolling his eyes before ultimately turning away, leaving the group. Keeping to their original path, they hastened their pace to the near outskirts of town, fading from the main areas where most of the population lived.

"Well, wasn't he pleasant?" Genesis sneered once they got far enough from wandering eyes. "I hope this place burns a little. I'll definitely find it utterly delightful."

"Genesis." The scold was light at best, Angeal finding himself agreeing with the violent red head. The mayor had rubbed everyone the wrong way and even Zack had remained silent afterwards, which was generally impossible. As they got closer to a lone house, run down and repeatedly repaired by the looks of it, it was clear what kind of condition their youngest had faced in his childhood. There just couldn't be any pleasantness in Nibelheim. They hoped that things will get better than worse.

They really shouldn't have considering what type of town this is.

Cloud mentally prepared himself and knocked on the door twice, patiently waiting for the resulting answer. Not even a few seconds passed before he heard the familiar unlock of the bolt and the creek of the ancient door that had seen better days. Swinging open, there, standing before him at the entrance of the house, was a middle-aged woman with sunken eyes, hollowed out features, and hair that looked like it hadn't been washed for a few days. Cloud knew the other townspeople would never treat his mother well even after he left, but it was considerably better than when he was around. Without him and his big mouth (most known for getting him in trouble with his issues regarding anger), they wouldn't notice his mother as often. Still, despite the grimy appearance before him, he knew she looked healthier compared to before when he had first left to make his journey to Midgar. There was only one mouth to feed after all, and the money he sent back after making SOLDIER was plentiful to keep her stable.

The woman blinked her eyes once, focusing on the five male individuals before her inquisitively. It was extremely rare of the Strife household to get visitors of any kind, besides the mailman who only made his rounds once or twice a week depending on the amount of work (which wasn't much way out here in the middle of nowhere). Slowly, she drifted over them, making her way down the line until she got to the shortest individual of the batch. Her blue eyes centered immediately on Cloud, realization slowly donning as she recognized that hair and bright blue eyes anywhere. He might be a couple of years older, taller, and bearing more weight, but there was no mistaking his individualistic features. He had half of hers after all. "Cloud? Is that my baby boy?"

The blond could only smile, unbothered by the nickname. If he had been any younger, he might have been embarrassed and whined, but he had grown up, both mentally and physically. Stepping forward, he gave his mother a gentle hug and a pat on the back before twisting to one side to introduce the rest of the gang. "Mom, these are my friends and co-workers from ShinRa. We were passing through and thought we could visit and maybe stay for a night or two."

"Oh, of course you can, dear! I don't have a lot of space, but I'm sure we can make due." Claudia Strife softly chuckled as she examined the other four curiously, her eyes probing over each and every one of them.

They said their greetings and minor introductions between each other as they slipped into the tiny house and settled into the living room. Half of the group had to remain standing considering there wasn't much furniture to fit more than three. Ms. Strife was entertaining, having her own little charm and slowly enthralled the men into her stories. Cloud watched his lovers carefully from the sidelines, wondering when it would begin.

And then they did.

Claudia sighed heavily, staring disappointingly at her son. "It's too bad you couldn't bring home a girl, Cloud. I was expecting so much more from you. You're old enough to have children now, you know."

"Y-Yeah..." Cloud's lips twitched at that, ignoring the obvious looks from his lovers. He didn't quite want to clue them on to what was occurring even though it was evident. His boyfriends wisely remained quiet.

Ms. Strife just smiled, all cheery like nothing had happened, and edged towards the kitchen that was only a foot away, peering through the rundown cabinets. "Tifa is still here, you know? My, that child has grown. Heard she's been planning on leaving Nibelheim soon though, wants to open her own business in Midgar. Stubborn child." She opened a compartment. "It's such a disappointment honestly. Girls aren't supposed to do things like that."

She hummed slightly as she continued examining through her stock, taking into consideration of what she had remaining. She obviously didn't have enough for five enhanced men. It wasn't possible. There had always been enough for one and one only.

"Here I was hoping that you would settle down with her and have some children. Or maybe find someone in Midgar and come back with her to live here. None of that military stuff. Such a shame." She continued to ponder through her supplies as if expecting something to magically pop out of nowhere. The type of conversation they were having wasn't one that was meant to be public, but it didn't seem like the woman cared. "I mean, I was always against you heading to Midgar. I just wanted you to just grow up normally like everyone else here. Makes me wonder what happened to this generation of children. Everyone just doesn't want to stay here anymore."

As his mother continued to speak, Cloud could feel the stares on him growing heavy, knowing full well he was bound for a conversation once they were alone. Standing up, he approached his mother, hoping to stop this before it went too far. "Hey, mom, why don't you head down to the market and get some groceries? I have some extra gil with me to pay for everything. And while you're doing that, I'll set up some areas for everyone to sleep."

"Oh, that's a great idea! If only you were this dependable when you were younger."

Cloud avoided both flushing and flinching at the harshness of those words and with careful nudging, she was out the door, leaving him alone with his four lovers. He sighed heavily as he ran a hand through his unruly spiky locks. He wasn't keen on speaking regarding this matter, but they needed to know now that it was obviously out in the open. The words his mother had spoken were...strange to anyone that wasn't familiar with her or the people of this town. Spinning around, he slipped back towards his spot on the couch and flopped down ungracefully, leaning back against the flat cushion. He was grateful that no one had spoken up yet, giving him some time to gather his own thoughts on this mess.

Sighing once more, he pushed further back against the couch, hearing the creaking of the springs, and closed his eyes. "Before you say anything, let me explain the workings of this town."

As he opened his blue orbs, he could see that Genesis had his lips sealed tightly shut in a thin line, eyebrows narrowed in irritation. He was settled on the opposite couch, legs crossed, and seemed moments away from blowing up. It was clear he hadn't take in the words of Ms. Strife too well, his expression stating he had wanted to defend his lover from the harsh accusations. That conversation, the one they had no choice but to listen to, wasn't anything warm and cuddly. No, it was accusing and dripping of dissatisfaction. Among the five, the red head was usually the one to verbally attack (physically, if pushed) while the others were willing to wait, though the concern and confusion was apparent on their features. Sephiroth slipped into his brooding mask, green eyes barely revealing a hint of emotion as he leaned carefully against the frail wooden walls. Angeal was sitting on the couch next to Cloud, having taken his mother's spot while his buster sword was propped within grabbing distance. Zack was on the opposite side, sitting on the arm on the couch, staring sorrowfully at the youngest.

Cloud began, "Nibelheim has a very closed minded setting, always has. If you don't fit into their beliefs or their set profiles, you're immediately isolated. My mother gets that a lot because I was born out of wedlock and that she had sympathized with ShinRa's employees during the building of the reactor. The isolation she was forced upon didn't help her mental stability. It got worse as I grew up and I wasn't helping make the situation any better either. I had temper issues," A few of his lovers wanted to snort at that. Among the group, he was one of the calmer ones, a temper nearly nonexistent in the groups of five. It was ironic in a way. "I wanted to join ShinRa, SOLDIER, the people everyone here believed to be monsters. I was pretty much the most hated person in town. I figured if I left, things would be easier for my mother, and it did. People here won't pay her enough to afford food and shelter for the both of us, I knew if I was gone, there would only one mouth to feed and the agitation from the townspeople would die down."

Cloud ran a hand through his spiky locks once more, straightening them for a moment before they sprung right back up in defiance. He was glad no one had interrupted him. He still wasn't entirely sure how they would respond just yet. As his eyes glanced over each of his lovers carefully, he continued.

"The background of both Midgar and Nibelheim could be considered complete opposites in a way. The people here are restricted. If you don't conform to them, then you're not one of them. This applies to relationships, marriages, children, everything. I have never been one, which is why I went to Midgar instead of staying here."

"And let me guess," Genesis cut in, having long stayed quiet. His tone was laced with vehemence, his fingers twitching as if wanting to punch something...or perhaps set that something on fire. "Being gay and in a relationship with four people is one of them."

Cloud reluctantly nodded, "Yeah," He was silent for a few moments. "Ever since I got together with all of you, I've always wanted to tell my mother, but...she's one of them. I honestly wouldn't care any less, I love you all and I'm not afraid to show it, but..."

"But?" Zack helpfully supplied, trying to edge the conversation forward. The Second wasn't angry, not really. He could see the differences between the two family members already and just how uncomfortable Cloud was around his mother. He would have to be blind to not see it. Midgar was more open towards various types of relationships due to how big the city was. Any and everyone went there from various parts of the world and just mixed together as one. It was clear that Nibelheim was an extreme conservative, placing strict rules on their residents. He couldn't blame Cloud for keeping all of this quiet...and it actually explained the hesitation on their way here.

"I can't tell her, never could. I'm not trapped here anymore, so it won't affect me, and even if I did say anything, I could just leave. I honestly never wanted to come back, not even to see my mother." There was a flash of disapproval among the four, but Cloud kept going. "My mother, however, refuses to leave. People just don't leave Nibelheim and if you do, you don't ever come back. If the people of Nibelheim found out about my relationship with all of you, they would attack my mother and it's not taunts and mere isolation I'm talking about anymore." Cloud trailed off, not wanting to go any deeper into the business.

It brought back horrid memories of the times he had been beaten by one of the townspeople for being different and he really didn't need those flashing at the edges of his mind right now. The silence that followed told his lovers everything they needed to know.

"Plus, I already know how she'll react to this knowledge. I wouldn't be surprised if she attempted to disown me for my 'impudence' and 'sinful manners.'" Cloud wanted to wince at those words, but he knew what he was saying could easily be viewed by his lovers as nothing more than a pathetic excuse, despite how true it really was. He didn't want anyone in Nibelheim to know about his life back in Midgar. He wanted nothing to do with this town. At home with his lovers, he didn't care (though they couldn't be open since both Cloud and Zack were still making their way up in the ranks), but it showed just how different the cultures of these two places really were. "I'm sorry I never mentioned anything, but this is the reason why I didn't want to come back here."

It didn't take long before someone reacted and as Cloud had expected, Genesis was the first to get up. The red head didn't say anything, storming out of the house, followed by a powerful slam on the door that rattled the building. Cloud sighed, but let Genesis go, knowing the Crimson Commander needed time to think and cool. And once things settled, he would reconcile and accept.

Still, that didn't mean Cloud wanted to see the rest of his lovers' expressions or reactions. He got up from his spot on the couch and turned away. "I'll leave you guys to talk while I get the sleeping arrangements ready. I know three people can sleep in my room if someone doesn't mind the floor. Myself and one other can stay here in the living room with the couches. We don't have much space here, so we'll have to make due." Cloud took a step back, placing some distance between himself and his lovers. "Let me know when you're ready. I'll be in my bedroom getting things ready."

He didn't let the disappointment seep too deeply into his mind when he heard the door open once more with two sets of footsteps slipping out. He needed to focus on other things and...perhaps for later issues that might pop up. Cloud just hoped that things wouldn't go south too quickly.

Cloud huffed, an amused smile on his lips. He should know better. They were never known for being the quietest group. Something was bound to happen.

* * *

Genesis was pissed, furious to the point where he wanted nothing more than to fight something to cool his burning thoughts. He, at least, knew that leaving without alerting anyone would just cause his lovers worry. Still, he needed some time to pacify and a walk around the town would hopefully work just as well. If he was lucky, a monster might wander into the outskirts of town that he could destroy. As he wandered, the town was abnormally quiet compared to Midgar, which was always filled with noise. The murmurs of voices in his surroundings were barely perceived, even with his enhanced hearing and they grew silent whenever he stormed by, ignoring the stares he got in return. After all, acknowledging them wouldn't do his tempter any good. He loved Cloud, and though he could see some of the reasoning just from the way the townspeople reacted to their mere appearance, it refused to settle in his heart. He knew Cloud wasn't ashamed of them, but he just never did well with secrets.

He definitely needed something to distract him before he exploded. Secretly, he was hoping one of his lovers was smart enough to follow him to keep him in check, knowing his ruthless tendencies.

" _So, did the cursed child make it to SOLDIER or did he drop out like_ _expected_?"

Genesis froze, pausing mid-step, eyes widening slightly at those words. Slowly, he settled his foot down against the dirt road, rotating towards the individual that dared to speak to him so insolently. " _What_?" That single word had enough venom to scare any normal individual, but the people of Nibelheim weren't normal.

The young male, slightly braver but obviously more imprudent than the rest of the fools in this town, evidently didn't recognize who exactly he was talking to (everyone knew Sephiroth, but the rest were unknown to the people of Nibelheim). There was some whispering in the background as people stopped to eavesdrop on the conversation. "Didn't you hear me? I thought you SOLDIERs have enhancements or something like that? Freaks are what you are. Well, whatever." The man clicked his tongue, annoyed. "I said: did the cursed child make it through or fail?"

The red head stared at the idiot, trying to comprehend if those words were actually being spoken to him of all people. To be insulted and to his mere face, the man either had balls or a lot of stupidity, probably both. The Commander could feel his magic stirring in irritation, ready to cast firaga at any second. He only managed to stop himself at the thought of upsetting his lovers and began mentally counting various ways to kill the arrogant individual in hopes of calming his rising anger. However, some things were never meant to be spoke directly to him and he was _never_ known to be calm. With a hiss, he stormed forward, his red coat fluttering behind him intensely until he was up close and personal. "What did you say?"

This time the townsman was smart enough to remain quiet, now facing the Red Mage in all his terrifying glory. The silence didn't help though as Genesis snapped forward, yanking the unenhanced individual before him into the air. He felt some satisfaction when he heard the man openly gawked in fear, struggling to grasp a breath as the collar of his shirt cut into his airway. The wide furious scorn on Genesis' lips had people shivering.

"You have some _nerve_ talking to me like that." He viciously shook the man with ease, listening as the cursed man struggled against him. "What? Have nothing to say to me _now_? You fear Sephiroth, but not me, the commander? Oh, you people are so misinformed on who you should fear the most. Sephiroth would at least be nice enough to give you a swift death, but me?"

Genesis tightened his grasp, definitely amused by the fear the man emitted, legs dangling freely in an attempt to get away.

"Oh, no, I will make you _suffer_. Do you want to know how?" The sudden wickedness in his expression that replaced his anger had the man cowering. "I treat all those that piss me off the same way: _I burn them alive_. Such an utterly delightful sight it is to watch someone scream in agonizing pain as their skin turns to char and attempt pathetically to save their lives." To further his point, he cast a minor fire spell at the palm of his left hand, purposefully coloring shadows all over his features. In that one fearsome moment, people could easily call him the devil.

" _Genesis_!"

As if slapped, the red head quickly dissipated his spell and spun towards one of his loves that had called out, Zack by the sounds of it. He pulled away from the cowering man, tossing him to the floor before him in disgust. Beside him, the puppy was slightly out of breath from his run, staring straight to the eldest with a glimmer of worry in those amethyst eyes. Zack took one glance at the scene before him before sighing heavily, almost like he wanted to groan in disapproval.

Stopping beside the Commander, Zack gave another quick glance at the fallen townsmen before focusing back on his lover once more. "Genesis, we're not supposed to be going around causing trouble for Cloud and his mother."

"He asked for it, saying such idiotic dribble to my face. If we were back in Midgar, I'd tear him to pieces and throw him into the slums to rot."

"Genesis!"

The Commander rolled his eyes, raising his arms up as if surrendering. "Don't worry, puppy, I stopped. And to make you feel better, I won't do anything but head back. Should have known that someone would piss me off when I'm already so agitated." He gave a circling glare to the rest of the townspeople that were edging away and smirked. He adored the fear they were throwing his way and reveled in it, grinning darkly. Spinning around dramatically for the upturn of his coat, he strutted down the dirt road back to Cloud's home with an evident flare in his steps. Genesis could see exactly why Cloud didn't want anything to do with this town. He would have to be blind not to. He glanced at Zack with a slight tilt of his head. "Come, we're heading back. I know when I'm not welcomed."

"R-Right!" Zack trailed beside the Red Mage, glancing at his lover curiously. He had honestly expected more flames and destruction to commence, but he wasn't about to complain. Resisting the notion to grab his boyfriend's arm and yank him closer, he grinned and instead nudged enough to touch Genesis' hand to let him know he was still with him. The red head obviously noticed and without a single amount of hesitation (while rolling his eyes), wrapped his arm around Zack's neck. He could care less about the odd stares. After all, he had no plans on staying here any longer than necessary.

* * *

Cloud sighed heavily for the umpteenth time as he maneuvered his old bedroom around to fit a single person on the hardwood floor. He had already pulled out numerous blankets and furs that had been heavily collected over the years (Nibelheim is a frozen place and the heater barely worked) to make a somewhat fluffy cushion. Nibelheim was regularly chilly due to its closeness to the mountain range, but luckily, it was the summer, a time when the cold was easily bearable with a light jacket and a fur blanket at night. His bed was indeed large enough to fit two if they curled up against each other and Cloud suspected that it would be Genesis and someone else (probably not Angeal since the Commander was on the bulky side). As he focused on cleaning and his own wondering thoughts, he didn't realize that someone was standing at the entrance, watching him curiously from behind. It wasn't until the man decided that he had enough that he knocked on the frame to alert his presence.

Cloud jumped at the sound, spinning around while still cradling onto one of his furs against his chest. Standing at the door, Sephiroth gave a small nod before strolling in, carefully pacing around the makeshift bed on the floor. The wooden planks below creaked at the additional weight.

"Sephiroth? You're still here?" Cloud couldn't hide the surprise in his voice, expecting everyone to have left out of anger to his confession. He had hidden his relationship with the four men from everyone, hidden the truth about his hometown, and he knew such secrets weren't allowed in such an expressive relationship. They had to be open with one another, especially among a group such as them where irritation and conflicts ran high. "I figured you would have left."

The silver haired male tilted his head slightly as if considering the idea before shaking it away. "No, I didn't. Genesis, of course, stormed out and Zack went after him. Angeal said he would follow your mother to keep her company and to help with the groceries. _I_ decided to stay." He edged closer, dislodging his weapon from his hip and propping it against the wall. The General then shuffled along the tiny available areas in the room until he reached the bed and settled on the mattress, feeling it sink under his weight. He was right in front of Cloud, his face calm. "Though I don't like what you did, I do understand it."

"Oh..." Cloud stalled in his steps before sighing as he carefully placed the fur on the edge of the bed. He took a seat beside his boyfriend, but not quite touching as if still worried. "I honestly didn't want anyone to know because I really didn't have any plans on ever coming back here. I hate it here. The first chance I got, I took it and left."

The edges of Sephiroth's lips twitched at that. He could understand that feeling all too well. It was similar to his dealings with his father, Professor Hojo. He would love to do nothing more than run away from him and his boyfriends were excellent in providing distractions, creating or drawing trouble, to call him away. Genesis had even set the labs ablaze to push the plans the man had meant to introduce back by a month and Angeal had purposefully misplaced the injection schedule. Cloud and Zack would follow him if he had to reluctantly come down, both creating excuses and messes to keep Hojo's attention on him as short as possible. It was these little things that made him realize just how much the others cared for him, despite his insecurities.

"I can't say I fully understand your reasons as I wasn't raised here, but I won't judge you for it. Can't really." Twisting his upper body slightly, he reached over to nudge a fallen blond lock out of Cloud's eyes. "You're not ashamed of us and that's all that really matters."

"Thanks...for understanding." Grinning, Cloud leaned over, comforted by lover's warmth body. "I love all of you. Sometimes I wonder what would happen to me if none of you were around to keep me grounded."

"The same way we all think in return. There's no telling what could happen to us if one of us went missing. So I'm quite glad we all managed to find each other. It may not be perfect, but..."

"It's perfect in its own way." Cloud completed, unable to dim the brightness in his eyes. "Thank you, Sephiroth."

The silver-haired General could only chuckle, content. He had never been the best emotionally speaking, but he had his moments. Cradling the youngest of his lovers close to his body, he couldn't hide the smile on his lips.

* * *

Angeal didn't know what to think about Ms. Strife. He knew he should be considerate and kind as she was one of his lovers' mother. Nonetheless, as he spoke to her and listened to the conversation, his lips began straining in response. It wasn't easy listening as Claudia went on about what she considered normal for Nibelheim and in turn, her son. He had offered that Midgar was much more open in regards to relationships, that things were different, but she had shut him down instantly.

"We get rid of those that are too different." The bitterness in Claudia's voice kept Angeal from confronting further. "I got to stay because I've lived here all my life despite being abandoned by my husband."

"I see..."

"Such beliefs are considered intrusive and we don't welcome them. That's how it's always been and how it will always be."

"Ah..."

Angeal didn't know what to say. He didn't _want_ to say anything even as he continued helping Claudia gather her supplies for the night. He offered to pay, not sure what else to do besides carrying the groceries. He always wanted to see the best in people, but the general observation of the townspeople and Cloud's mom kept him from doing so. Changing overly stubborn people wasn't worth the effort. He had learned that from his military career.

He wanted nothing more than to return to his lovers' side and get out of this town. Maybe he could ask Sephiroth to speed up that pick up from the Turks...

* * *

Genesis almost snorted at the scene before him when Zack and himself had returned to the household. Not even bothered that Sephiroth had been the only one to remain behind and stepping carefully around the carefully constructed furs on the floor, he settled on the other side of his youngest lover. Cloud blinked in surprise at the additional touch, eyes having been closed in content while nestled against the General. His eyes fluttered, peering up at the Commander as he reached up to rub them. He hadn't heard the red head slipping back into the house, probably having fallen asleep by mistake. Meanwhile, Zack was outside, searching for Angeal.

"Genesis?" The name was spoken in query, unsure of how the fiery commander would react.

The red head huffed, knowing very well he was the reason for the hesitation, and reached over to pull Cloud away from Sephiroth. With a quick motion of practiced fingers underneath the blond's chin, he was staring directly into those overly bright blue eyes. Genesis smirked charmingly, watching as a red smear dusted those pale cheeks, before leaning over for a kiss. It was engulfing, suffocating, taking all of Cloud's breath away as the blond felt he was being consumed whole. A small prodding of tongue was welcomed and Cloud moaned in delight, relaxing against his lover's body even when pressed back against the silver-haired man right behind him, not that Sephiroth minded from the telltale smirk.

Eventually, Genesis retreated, grinning enchantingly at the blush that was gradually consuming his youngest lover's expression. "Adorable as always." His thumb caressed a cheek tenderly, blue-green eyes burning with the passion he was known for.

Cloud remained still, frozen into place by the affectionate gaze that warmed his very core, and made him want to forget everything around him. To further distract the blond, Sephiroth pressed up close, wrapping his arms around the Third's waist. He paid no attention as his long strands of hair fell over his shoulders, tickling Cloud's bare skin along his arms and neck. They pooled around the edges of the bed, scattering everywhere like a thick veil. Genesis couldn't resist the notion of grabbing a few with his other hand, still keeping a hold on Cloud's face, and nestling against the silky bundle delightfully while knowing full well the General was surveying him intensely from in front. The resounding chuckle that followed resonated against Cloud's back.

"It's a shame to break you three lovebirds apart," Zack's cheery voice cracked through the romantic atmosphere, unable to hide his grin at the doorway. Leaning against the frame causally with his arms folded, he appeared like he had been standing there for a while, observing his lovers. "But Angeal is back with Ms. Strife and I highly doubt that Spiky wants her to stumble across this adorable scene."

"Such a shame." The disappointment in Genesis' voice was followed with a pout, reluctantly retracting from the two. It didn't last long though as Sephiroth's hand snapped forward to grasp the cross leather straps on his uniform, yanking him over for a kiss. It was short and sweet, but helped console the commander. As they retreated, Genesis let out a low chuckle, not minding the fact they were crushing the youngest in between them, not that Cloud was saying anything from the way he smiled. "Well, I guess I'll go be hospitable."

"Uh huh, sure." Zack rolled his eyes, clearly not believing those words.

"I believe the Puppy might need a spanking when we return home for back talking."

"Genesis!"

As the two bickered in the background, Cloud beamed blissfully, carefully detangling himself from the two on the bed before stepping towards the doorway. He nudged Zack slightly as he slipped to the front of the house. He knew when to leave his lovers, he himself wanting to join up with Angeal and protect him from his daunting mother.

"Maybe one of us should Christian the bed? You know, for the memories."

"Zack!"

* * *

Dinner was awkward at best with Claudia fretting over her son's stories, most of which were considered normal to SOLDIER's standards.

"They're allowed to do that? How unheard of."

"Women shouldn't be joining the military. I mean, whose going to take care of the children?"

"That's quite disrespectful of them. That would never be accepted here in Nibelheim. Such behavior is a disgrace."

The tension in the air grew heavier as the conversation continued, some unable to hide their twitching. Genesis was visibly getting the most agitated, both Angeal and Cloud attempting to console the red head through soft gestures underneath the table. Sephiroth's face remained frozen into place, keeping calm despite the rising tension, while Zack tended to glance away to keep his anger from being noticed.

The moment the last bit of food was finished off (which didn't take long as they attempted to keep their opinions silent), Sephiroth took control of the situation before anything could grow worse.

"Ms. Strife, the dinner was...lovely, but I think we should retire early today. We've had a rough trip and will require some rest as tomorrow, which will no doubt be just as long." Apparently even the unfailable General found himself a little tongue-tied on complements, not wanting to accidentally insult the woman. Luckily, the preparation of dinner had occurred quite late into the night, considering there were six people (five of which had a SOLDIER's appetite to accommodate).

"Ah, you're right." Ms. Strife peered down at the dishes, about to reach out for them when Cloud jumped into action.

"Mom, I got it." He gave a small nudge, hoping to disarm her. "Why don't you go to bed? It's quite late as it is." With little arguments, the mother disappeared towards the back bedroom with a bright grin. Once gone, with her door locked shut, Cloud sighed, glad that the main issue was gone before turning his attention to his boyfriends. "I'm sorry for everything..."

Zack huffed, "Can't be helped." He stood up to grab the plates, bringing them over to the sink. "But, man, I'm glad my parents are a little more reasonable."

"It's a shame really." Angeal followed up, turning on the water as he went through the dirty dishes. He had luckily cleaned the preparation dishes while dinner had been cooking, giving him less to do in return. "I wish all parents were kind, but some things aren't meant to be. Still, I'm quite glad you didn't turn out like them. You wouldn't be here with us if you did."

"We'll make due, Love." Genesis mentioned from the side, swinging his hip just enough to nudge Angeal on the left, bumping into Cloud in return. He ignored the scathing gaze from the honor-bound Commander. "We always do."

The blond couldn't help but break into laughter, almost dropping his plate if Sephiroth hadn't reached over to catch it.

* * *

That night, Sephiroth made a direct call to base, threatening Director Lazard to grab them at the earliest possible time. The 'or else' didn't need to be mentioned, but it was enough to scare the man into action. The silver-haired male was settled in Cloud's room with Genesis lying beside him in bed and Zack on the floor, neither unable to hide their snickering at the constant stuttering on the other side of the phone.

In the living room, Angeal and Cloud were cuddled on the couch, muttering to each other comforting words until one fell asleep. They made sure to pull apart in the early morning to avoid detection. Nonetheless, that didn't stop them from enjoying every moment.

* * *

It was early morning when a ShinRa issued helicopter appeared and the five SOLDIERs were more than ready to bail Nibelheim. With a quick goodbye to Ms. Strife, they were off the ground within seconds, already heading back to Midgar instead of the usual halfway point of Junon. They waited a few moments, getting comfortable in the hard seats as they stared outside the window in relief.

"Can't say I want to come back to this ghastly place ever again." Genesis growled, glaring at the receding form of Nibelheim. "Glad to just be gone before I did something I might possibly regret." Which is to say, by the hidden undertone, not at all. He would have done it gleefully.

"Uh-huh, you say that now." Zack chuckled, running a hand through his spiky hair, unable to hide his grin. Still, he shared the same option as the red head, thankful to finally leaving this town. The same sentiment was shared among the others. Cloud hovered close by, settled between Angeal and Genesis in the helicopter, and didn't seem to mind the squeeze in space. Instead, he nudged closer towards the bulkier male, almost like he was nestling. In the background, Zack grumbled, eyes still peering out the window as the shadows of the town finally receded into nothingness. "Even my hometown, Gongaga, was better than this."

"Anything is better than this place."

"Can't really deny that."

Cloud's lips twitched, almost like he wanted to laugh. Instead he kept himself buried against Angeal, not minding when the man wrapped his arms around his waist to draw him in closer. Sephiroth gave a small grunt from the side, arms and legs crossed. His long hair had been thrown over his right shoulder and eyes closed shut in comfort. He didn't want to say anything, but it was as clear as day that everyone hadn't quite enjoyed this little side trip.

Now safe, Cloud sighed softly against Angeal's chest. "Sorry, you had to see that place."

"It's fine," Angeal was the one to reply. "But I guess now we all know why you were always reluctant to speak about your hometown."

"I've always believed that the place was cursed. It just sucks all the joy out and leaves nothing but bitterness behind."

"Well, like I mentioned last night, we're all glad you left and hadn't conformed to their ideals. If you had, we would have never met you and you wouldn't be here with us right now."

Zack cut in, "Yeah, I think the best thing about that place was that you came from it."

"I think that's the only good thing." The red head huffed, carefully propping his legs onto Sephiroth's waist with a smirk. The General didn't mind, shuffling his position to allow room. Beside him, Zack merrily leaned over, scooting up close and personal against Sephiroth, unable to hide his grin. He ignored the arm that wrapped around his shoulders, keeping his eyes on the other three. For Zack, despite the grievances, it was nice to see everyone this relaxed and personal with each other (in spite of knowing the Turks were in the cockpit with the helicopter controls).

Angeal hummed gently before tightening his grasp around Cloud's shoulders. "Hopefully next time, you'll just tell us what's going on and not keep it a secret. We'll stand by your side no matter what. We all love you, okay?"

Cloud grinned, nudging closer. "Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled with this one a bit, unable to find the right words in certain areas. Still, despite that, I hope you all enjoyed this little one-shot. It was an experimental in figuring out character's personalities for future fics.


End file.
